


[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（6）

by Null_Ray



Series: Hole in One [6]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOW现代AU<br/>CP 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯<br/>黑帮争斗设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（6）

手腕上冰凉的。那是镣铐吗？他想是的。以肥胖治安官的松垮内裤的名义，这感觉可怕地熟悉。这金属好像早已嵌入他的皮肉了… **它在吸他的血。**

 

伊利丹皱着眉挣扎了下。这不对头。他本应该早就逃脱了这玩意。那时候年少的他住着单人套间，（也许是看在玛法里奥那家伙的面子上才没有急着见上帝，）以一个重要罪犯的身份活得总统一般恣意妄为……

**等等，也许除了玛维典狱官到来的时候。**

 

为了不惹麻烦，小伊利丹不得不 **装作** 忏悔。动作要 **快** ，收起桌上委托别人带进来的满是限制级图片的杂志，把注射器埋在沙土花盆里，抓起酒瓶藏进医疗箱，免得被她紧贴小腿的黑色制式短靴踩个正着！拿起一本该死的小说， **快** ，快装作你正在为主人公的悲惨命运而嗟叹不已！

但是他手腕上那冷的东西还在。没有离开。那手铐自己动了起来——它居然摇晃着他，执着地！

**这，真是太过分了。**

 

**——“先生？”**

 

出乎意料的是，并非愠怒的玛维，而是一个年轻 **男性** 的声音从上方传来，漫不经心，令人厌恶；“ **您** 把不可能的任务委派给我，然后 **真的** 自己躲在这儿晒太阳？”

 

伊利丹.怒风抽了一口气，睁开过于光线敏感的金色眼睛。

 **他妈的！** 哪里是镣铐，分明是凯尔萨斯冰凉的手指抓着他在摇晃！

 

这使得气氛一时有点尴尬。猎手窝在遮阳伞下躺椅上的身躯近似某种慵懒蜷缩的猫科动物，他不悦地看着金发瘦高的男人。这人身上的烟味一夜之间变得很重——几乎连头发丝都是。

看他醒来，凯尔刻薄的嘴角露出一点讥诮，拿起桌上的马蒂尼酒杯得意地抿了下；这会儿，他那双绿色的眼睛从没有离开过伊利丹肌肉线条粗犷遍布纹身的上身。他准是在 **偷偷地欣赏** 呢，这个家伙。

 

“刚才那个胆小鬼去哪里了？”伊利丹明显没有急于抖威风，赶在绿色眼睛最终看向他泳裤之前故意打断道，“那个跑来和我请求宽限，吓得 **哭叫妈妈** 的胆小鬼？”

 

凯尔萨斯装作没听见他的挖苦。他慢条斯理地把手斜插进裤袋，让盾形戒指和口袋里的火机硬币碰得轻轻作响。从脸色看得出，他昨晚睡得并不比一根 **圆木** 好哪儿去。这使伊利丹有几秒走神想起了之前的某个色彩浓重的夜晚。那时面前这个男人筋疲力竭，正放松着瘦削的躯体和惯于紧绷的面容，沉睡，孩子那种深深的睡眠，温热的呼吸一阵阵喷在猎手的臂弯里。

 

”我的忠诚是建立在什么基础上，我想你比任何人都清楚。我们已经收到了来自你慷慨的援助和荫护……那么，接下来，我已经决定了……做你的刀子，心甘情愿地……帮你切开那块美味的面包。”虽然他一直插着手没有动，但猎手却隐约觉得似乎看见了他细长的手指竖起来，做了一个 **切** **的动作。**

 

—— **行了** ，这个小家伙想开窍了。

 

伊利丹伸个懒腰站起身，无意间炫耀了自己收放自如的完美体型，重新戴上墨镜，这 **该死** 的太阳。总是不对他手下留情！无疑，凯尔萨斯把刚刚窥视的目光掩饰得很好。苍白的年轻人咬住下唇，动作柔软而谨慎；随手掏出口袋里那枚硬币，在泳池短边打了一个长长的水漂。

猎手的目光有追逐快速运动事物的本能，因此当他注视着那硬币结束它蹦跳的旅程没入水中的时候，并没太注意到凯尔已经兀自背转身走开了。这人来的时候肯定也是这样毫无声息，您倒瞧瞧，一个静悄悄的神秘主义者。

 

来自水的慷慨拥抱。欢愉的水花，年轻恋人的热切之眼般美妙。

 **显然让那个蠢货自己待着比较好一些。** 伊利丹想。

 

扑通，氯的味道和冷蓝色灌满了他。猎手在贴近池底的位置潜水，用他那种重视速度的身体摆动方式。他跟一块浸水的海绵似的享受着这种侵入……直到有个闪光的圆形物体出现在池底的花纹瓷砖上，吸走了他的注意力。

 

那是刚才被凯尔随手打水漂丢进泳池的硬币。

 

他伸手把它捡起来，无所事事地浮出水面，用手遮住晃眼的阳光以免反射刺眼。很好，上面的精美浮雕——一座看起来位置很高，几近悬空的城池。硬币边缘有非常靠前的铸造编号。无疑，一枚由某座著名城市内部限量发行的银制纪念币。

肤色黧黑的猎手只瞥了一眼上面的字迹，不动声色，把它装在自己泳裤的口袋里，又重新开始了他剩余的泳池马拉松。

 

**8：53p.m。**

 

凯尔萨斯睁开打靶时眯起的眼睛并放下还在发热的手枪，额头沁着汗水；随便擦了擦，他解开自己酒红色衬衫风纪扣下的那枚扣子，坐回休息处的椅子拿起手机。

 

无疑，这些人需要关于准备中的黑吃黑行动的…更多更明确的指示。既然地区通讯总局已经悄悄倒向了他们，那就不必墨守成规地像老学究那样写秘密信函了。

 

小通讯工具俨然被挤爆了。确认新更换的加密暗语后，他依次认真回复了桑古纳尔和技师塔隆尼库斯等人的具体询问信息，还特别给索兰妮娅在高级酒会的晚礼服漂亮自拍点了个赞。必须催问计算者和其领衔团队的研制最新成果，还有亵渎者提到的新订单样品军火试用故障问题……一圈忙下来，已经是头昏脑涨了。这使得他并没看见最下端的一个 **新号码信息** 。而且，悲剧的是，这条信息和上面那些严肃的工作指导相比较，的确简直无足轻重到 **不值一提** 。

他头痛地捏着自己的眉心继续思考下去。洛瑟玛在办公桌后撑得怎么样？作为一个还挂在明面上支撑着家族象牙白色的公众形象，并且运作各部门事务的代理人，他至少比自己年长而富于经验。凯尔只能如此安慰自己。

**10：20p.m** **。**

 

短信提示音的鸣叫。久等了。

伊利丹几乎是有点期待地拿起手机。浅色眼睛，金色的火石激起兴奋的火花。

看了来信，他一瞬又恢复了慵懒的状态。那是来自下属的灰舌帮派头领阿卡玛的带有献媚之意的晚餐邀请。烦躁地敲击着电容屏幕，他直接把这条信息情绪化地删除掉了。看看时间，的确也不早了。

**果然。不出所料。**

 

他没什么情绪地返回自己的房间。路过凯尔萨斯给自己占据的那间有阳台的卧室，远远就能闻见里面飘出的香烟味。门虚掩着，里面只有床头灯的光亮。伊利丹的记忆里，凯尔是抽烟的这没错，但是不至于会搞得这么厉害。这个混球。 **他想纵火吗？**

 

他工装靴的脚步停住了，有那么一瞬间手差点不听使唤地扶在木门的铜把手上。

 

然而终于，他被什么东西及时阻止了。应该是 **自尊** ？那条短信的 **石沉大海** ，他一下子想起这个，脑子里像是有绷紧的小军鼓被敲打得响了一声。

 

仅仅隔着一堵贴着旧壁纸的墙，有人灰色的睡袍后背倚靠着墙面。这人坐在地毯上，眼睛充血，赤着脚，脚趾插进地毯新打理柔软的长毛。为了最后权衡利弊以及安排最小化自己人的损失，他已经牺牲了太多睡眠时间和很多烟支。凯尔心不在焉地翻动着一本星图，把金发向后拢起，听着走廊里沉重稳定的脚步声重又回响，这次是离他越来越远了。 **那个自作聪明的老猎手** ，够了，别以为他不知道！

 

一条简直称得上是 **笨拙** 的简短未读信息，根本没人在意它是否完成了自己的使命。

 

金发的纵火犯把书合上，这并不是严苛的男子寄宿学校；在床上吸烟无疑是一种享受。镇静和麻醉的感觉，谁不想时不时来一点呢？新的一根perfecto。用被子裹着自己，就着橙黄色灯光，整个人扑进去，扑进猩红的烟头火。 **烧吧** ，辛辣的烟丝，你这恶鬼的眼睛——我偏爱你。

**来，把他们都点着了。血液和硫磺的香气。**

**再热点儿，让他们的灰尘扬起来！高高地。**

**就像有朝一日被那绞刑架悬空吊起。**


End file.
